Splitting Grace
by JustifiedGinger
Summary: Castiel was created out of a split Grace, his twin sister Amearielle fell from Heaven and had been hiding with Gabrielle before Lucifer killed him but she's back wanting to rebuild her relationship with her brother, befriending the Winchesters in the process. But what happens when Cas and Dean become close while Sam and "Amy" form a similar bond. One-shot may grow. After season 5
1. Epilogue

**IMPORTANT : **** I will only continue this story if I know you guys like it, I love Supernatural and dedicate this epilogue to MaggieBlueBlue in hope they will become my beta for this story, this story has and OC in it but I will keep her as realistic as possible. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer (cause I'm paramoid Cas will smite me for taking ownership of Dean if I don't)**** I don't, nor will I ever own the glorious characters of Supernatural...**

* * *

**Splitting Grace **

Epilogue – Falling Dominos

The creation of an angel comes from Grace a heavenly essence with the power to create a being such as a warrior of heaven is raw, pure and undeniably dangerous. The Grace itself preserves its angel, keeping it pure, righteous and loyal as a whole Grace, balances out the angel. If unbalanced an angel is unpredictable, far more likely to fall. There are many ways to fall, from heaven, in love even into a trap and until the twenty first century no angel had been "flawed" enough to do all three of those things, never mind having them happen in a domino effect.

Dominos is a game, much like life in a way; your decisions build you a path that you have to take, and sometimes you are forced to make moves you don't want to because they're your only option. Then there are the tricks up your sleeve, your dominos with the same number on either end so if you like the way things are going you force it into staying that way, or the strategies to ensure you are the last on standing, the winner and it all comes down to what you're dealt. However, unlike dominos where if you force a hard decision on someone you feel good as your chances of winning increase, in life you feel guilt or when you see someone else has no more moves to make you don't feel happy, you feel upset that they have nowhere else to turn.

This is the story of how the splitting of one Grace gave Heaven two angels, Earth two guardians and the Winchesters two new allies, but that comes later. First thing is first and something terribly important, angels are warriors, it's in their Grace to be loyal, obedient and obey their superiors and that is because their Grace makes them like that which is why is must be removed for them to fall. But once more we are off topic, Castiel and Amearielle were born of the same Grace making them twins of sort, however the majority of angels thought them weaker than the rest because they were only "half" angels and therefore didn't stand a chance against the others. Both had black wings that looked far better in moonlight than in the gleaming white light of paradise, despite the disrespect they suffered for the first few centuries of their creations Castiel grew to be one of heaven's fiercest warriors while Amearielle gained her respect through becoming the leading strategist and scribe, working closely for the archangels.

The archangels were a leading influence in both angels life, first was Gabrielle who often confided in the "twins" over the disputes and it was Amearielle who helped Gabrielle become Loki to begin with, telling him where the angels were and how to behave while she kept him updated with divine updates. Raphael fought alongside Castiel in a few battles and even gave him a few tips in the art of combat while Michael took no notice to either unless through another angel such as Zachariah or Anna, just as a bit of side information Anna and Amearielle were rather…hostile with each other, to put it lightly. Lucifer also took an interest in the pair, he enjoyed the company of Amearielle while her brother was fighting and he and Michael weren't butting wings.

While the story of their divine development is an interesting one it is repetitive and were it to be written it would be based on biased views and opinions on those present at the time, ergo making it impossible to write a fair account of it. The story that is to be written here is of what happened when the Apocalypse brothers met Cas' twin sister and the mayhem that followed, and of course the so called Apocalypse brothers are the (in)famous Sam and Dean Winchester.

Carly Edlund (Nicki Shirley).

* * *

**Remember if you want me to write this you have to show me you'll read it... Love J x**

**Dean **Review and I get pie. *kissy face*


	2. Broken Vessels

**This chapter is being split as will some others a) so I can keep updating more often, b) so my beta isn't getting massive pieces to go through at once and c) so it will suit the story's flashbacks and story line better.**

**Enjoy and a huge thanks to MaggieBlueBlue who is literally the best beta in the whole world! As well as a thanks to everyone who reviewed or follows this story I hope you like it. (Also a quick fact is that MaggieBlueBlue is my beta and I found her because she reviewed my story!)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Broken Vessels**

Watching the not-so-epic battle between the two archangels had been nothing short of hilarious for the fallen angel, as she sat in a nearby field completely unseen. Nothing had changed between Michael and Lucifer, she knew that, but to see them in the bodies of the youngest Winchesters, Sam and Adam, hurt her somewhat. However, upon witnessing Dean's entrance in the Impala, droplets pooled in her blue eyes as she predicted the outcome. The one thing she hadn't predicted was Castiel's arrival, or his holy fire flame-thrower, or his use of the word assbutt. However, the hardest moment for her was seeing her twin, for lack of a better description, exploding at the will of her once friend.

Her heart broke for the second time as she watched Sam/Lucifer grab Adam/Michael and hurl them both back into the cage. She watched as Dean broke into pieces, until she could stand it no longer, so she fled. Hoping her brother would, by some miracle make his way back to her, so she could apologise, earn his forgiveness and have a home again.

* * *

Just like every rose has its thorns every angel must have a vessel, one of the most crucial to this tale was christened Katherine Taylor in Phoenix, the capital city of Arizona. She had been through a lot; seeing her mother beaten, her brother's death at the hands of their satanic stepfather and domestic violence in abundance. She had prayed to God every night for an escape, but received no answer; until she was fifteen, and was diagnosed with terminal cancer. The doctors had given her four years, but she fought it defiantly for about four and a half.

Throughout her last few weeks in hospital she began to hear an angel's voice calling out to her, soothing her and giving her comfort. Eventually the voice had asked her whether she would allow the angel to use her body as a vessel; however, Katherine gave the voice no answer. But merely three days after the angel asking for Katherine's consent, she was in such unbearable amounts of pain she couldn't move without letting out a cry. She knew her time was running out and so to avoid any more pain or suffering she whispered her last mortal breath, "yes, Amearielle." Just then, her waxy coloured hospital room was flooded with white light and Katherine felt pain no more.

Amearielle remembered feeling her vessel's now auburn, matted, and long hair plastered to her forehead. She remembered the pain the synthetic lights caused her newly ice blue eyes and the way the morphine drips' wires contrasted sickeningly with her freshly pale white and freckled skin, but the strongest memory was how long limbs looked weak and frail against the washed out sheets. Spreading her Grace throughout her vessel Amearielle healed the fading body to its prime, and then left the hospital in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Walking down the empty lamp lit street, Amearielle watched as the broken man, Dean Winchester sat with his ex-girlfriend Lisa and Ben; eating what to anyone else would have been a normal dinner, a normal scene to see through a neighbouring window, but it wasn't. Most people wouldn't have taken the time to notice how Dean sat with his shoulders hunched over in defeat, merely picking at his food, while Lisa glanced at him warily, with the fear of him breaking; she was all too aware of the state he was in, the pain he felt.

Most others would just register their fake smiles as real, and dismiss it the instant they looked away. But angels notice things humans care not to see, Amearielle knew Dean needed time to heal but the only problem was, there were still problems to face, so time was rationed. She would give him as long as she dared, after all, she owed the man that much, the whole world owed him that much, the least they could do was give him a few weeks to recuperate.

Just as she turned to leave she noticed a silhouette a few feet away, "Impossible…Lucifer?" Her hushed voice sounded like nothing more than an echo on the light breeze, but it made the figure turn. She dashed behind the wall of a neighbouring house; out of sight. She tried to decide whether she wanted her eyes to be playing tricks on her, as she could have sworn to her father that the figure had been that of Sam Winchester, which would suggest Lucifer had survived as well, a thought she wasn't overly comforted by.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it, please review they make my day and I pm everyone who reviews and anons get shout outs like this one...**

**Torn-from-grace **I send you love and hugs thank you for taking the time to review and i hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried to pm you but couldn't find you so thank you!

Love J x


	3. Never and Always

**This chapter has been unbeta-ed as my beta is under time constraints and has been unable to get back to me, so the actual beta-ed version will replace this version as soon as I get it. I'm publishing this now because I hate leaving you guys hanging. Thanks for all your feedback and your reviews have made me friggin day! They still make me smile like a loon. Thanks everyone and sorry! **

**Chapter now beta'd and much better everyone send love to MaggieBlueBlue !**

* * *

Chapter One

Never and Always

She had heard him, his smartass comments filling their shared telepathic link. Disbelief had been her initial reaction to Gabriel's news; Lucifer had been located, he was at the hotel that the trickster Loki was supposed to be meeting the other "gods" at. True, Amearielle held no love for them but Gabriel was her closest ally and best friend, he had always been her brother and they had been quite close; though even more so since she fell.

Amearielle realised how close they actually were the second Gabriel told her of his plans to kill his brother Lucifer, despite the fact it pained him to so much as think of hurting his brother. Amearielle felt a sickening dread settle in the pit of her stomach, her heart raced as she ran to her car. Her first thought was to pray, but she wouldn't, not to the father who had abandoned her and her siblings, not since said abandonment caused her to doubt him and resultantly lose the one thing she held closest to her, Castiel. For her brother had an unshakable faith in their father, so when she voiced her doubts to him it led to a heart wrenching turn of events that turned her world upside down and cause her to throw herself from her Grace.

"I will not lose another of my brothers, I can't," desperation laced her words as she jammed her foot hard on the pedal, cars were slow and tedious at the best of times for angels, but at that moment it seemed the world was taunting her as she hurried towards Gabriel.

Practically throwing herself form the car, she narrowly missed a vicious collision with the pavement. Flailing and shoving herself forward Amearielle willed herself to move quicker but her feet betrayed her, the second she caught a glimpse of Lucifer through the window, watching as Gabriel had, who she assumed to be Dean and Sam Winchester take Kali and flee the scene. Gingerly taking a single solitary step forward she tried to see what the two angels were taking about, not that she really needed to try, the fallen angel already knew. Amearielle knew that Gabriel would tell Lucifer he was on the side of the humans, she also knew that it would get him killed, but knowing isn't the same as being prepared.

Everything stopped, time freezing over as she noticed that it was only Gabriel's clone talking to Lucifer, and the real Gabriel had snuck up behind him unnoticed, or at least she thought it had been unnoticed. Amearielle saw it all before it happened, she knew Lucifer's final blow land before he landed it, she had trained with him once upon a time, they had been close before his banishment all those centuries ago. That's what made it hurt the most, knowing how much Gabriel and Lucifer truly loved each other; how they had always been the closest brothers of all the archangels. Her world fell apart as Gabriel's body plummeted to the ground and met its embrace with a sickening thud, and it was then she remembered the promise she had made him before he left.

_"Amearielle, promise me you won't side with Michael…or Lucifer. The humans are better than we are, father was right about that, do you promise?" Gabriel asked as he opened up another box of chocolates._

_"Of course I promise, I owe you that after you taking me in like you did." Amearielle sighed thinking of all the things that had led her to where she was, lying across a sofa in Gabriel's vessels' apartment with her head on said angel's lap. _

_"I love you enthusiasm. And of course I took you in, you're my favourite sister…after Lucy of course." _

_The pair laughed at that, Amearielle loved how Gabriel could always make her laugh in times like these, he had told her he was about to leave to meet with the other gods, so she didn't know why exactly he had brought the promise out of the blue. It worried her whenever the trickster was serious, it was usually a sign something awful was about to happen._

_"I love you Amearielly," the archangel whispered as her ruffled her hair as he stood up._

_That was the moment she knew it was bad, since he only called her Amearielly when something dreadful had happened or was about to, like Lucifer's banishment, or the night she "fell" from heaven and turned up on his doorstep sopping wet with rain. She wanted to ask him what was going on, have him tell her it was alright, but she didn't, if her wasn't telling her then there was a good reason behind it, so she said the only thing she could._

_"I love you too Gabby," pulling him into a hug, she manufactured a fake smile for his benefit and told him to have fun at the meeting and "play nicely"._

_"Never," with a final wink and one of his trade mark smirks the trickster left the building._

_"Always," she whispered to herself, as she had the feeling her heart knew something her mind didn't._

* * *

Amearielle had waited until everyone had left before going to Gabriel's body, the huge scorch marks of his four wings stretched impressively across the floor. Kneeling beside him she felt her previous denial induced numbness ebb slowly away, as she stared into the slightly glazy and heartbreakingly vacant eyes of her archangel's vessel, her brother, her second failure, her second loss. Gently closing his eyelids with her right hand, as though sending him to sleep in a soft loving caress, she felt the bitter tears fall and the pain within her become unbearable.

"I promise Gabby, I love you," gingerly, as if not to hurt him, Amearielle grazed his forehead with her lips in a quiet and premature goodbye, knowing she couldn't say the word itself, she said the next best thing.

"Always."

* * *

**Please review, I'm sitting exams right now and am stressed out, these reviews make me so happy and make it worth while. Thank you for reading.**

**Love J x**


	4. BBQ Beginnings

**Sorry this took so long but once again my beta has remained offline for an extended period of time therefore this chapter shall be unbeta'd until I can reach her.**

**Enjoy and sorry it's late...again.**

* * *

Chapter Two – BBQ Beginnings

Watching from the shadows she waited, two months since her initial visit and Dean looked, normal. The man looked genuinely content with his apple pie life, if you discounted the deep sorrow hidden in his eyes. Amearielle knew he still thought of Sam, but he was doing it for Sam, for both of them. Sammy's dying wish.

She felt a connection with him, she understood him, they shared a common ground he and her. Fathers who abandoned them when they needed them most, losing their brothers, not being able to be the warriors they are, should've been, were. Yet despite that night two months ago Amearielle hadn't gone out in search of Sam, too afraid of what she would or wouldn't find. Her thoughts filled of the time when she would have given my grace for any and all of her siblings, even Lucifer. Not that it had been an option over a year at that time, mostly because she hadn't a grace to give.

Burning curiosity filled Amearielle's vessel, a sense of longing, needing to know what a normal life felt like, true she didn't have the time but when would she ever, a fallen angel, cast out. In truth she shouldn't have felt any duty at all, had it not been for the promise she had made Gabriel she wouldn't have been standing outside the pub the Winchester frequented every Saturday with his friend. Against her better judgment – her angelic judgment – she decided she wanted to see what it would be like, if only until the turn of the year. Five months she gave herself, perhaps eight if things went well. Turning her back to Dean she left the suburbs to return to Gabriel's old apartment.

Using what was left of Gabriel's money she bought a small house on the edge of the suburbs and new clothes, even though she couldn't bring myself to throw any of his out. Boxing more or less anything her brother had touched and having developed a shocking sweet tooth, packaging all his sweets and left the apartment, door open for whoever needed it.

Settling pretty quickly for an angel, two weeks and she had a job in the local, Elementary School helping out in the library, spent countless hours poring over the knowledge between the covers of endless books, old, new, fairy-tales, anything Amearielle could find in her spare time. Then she met who she had been referring to as "Dean's boy", Ben, he came and asked if she could help him find a book to read. Pointing him to a series of action books, he smiled a smile of total innocence and suddenly she wasn't in Battle Creek, Michigan, Amearielle was back in her Garrison, her home, with…Castiel.

* * *

_"Amearielle, Amearielle, Amearielle," the whining voice called to her._

_"Yes Cassie," Holding her twin brother close to her chest, wrapping her fledgling ebony wings around her counterpart, wondering what had caused this kind of stirring in her normally stoic angel. "Is something the matter?"_

_Castiel looked up at her with such admiration, she was slightly taller than her twin, always had been, ever since their grace had split to form the pair of them a decade ago they had been the closest of all the angels, his look of admiration was mirrored on her own features._

_"Gabriel won't give let me have my own blade." The angel looked heartbroken, Amearielle knew that look, it was the look Gabriel gave his brother Lucifer when he refused to pay him attention. _

_Smiling at him she pulled out the "angel blade" Lucifer had given her the first time they trained together, he stared at her in wonder, pure love on his face, a sweet smile of innocence plastered on his strong fledgling features._

_"Love you Amearielle." He whispered against her shoulder, "Thank you."_

_"Always brother, Castiel, I love you too," carding her hands through his hair._

* * *

The next she saw Ben was a fortnight later, he had finished his books and wanted some help with his maths class. Fortunately for Amearielle the first thing Gabriel had done for her when she arrived at his house after a warm bath and clothes they played catch up, he told her everything she would ever need to know about their father's creations. Maths was one thing that would never change, not something she enjoyed but she knew she could help Ben out.

That same day, the Principal told all the staff that there would be a Parent Meeting for all the 5th graders moving to Middle School, Amearielle, or Amy Lawrence as she was rebirthed through one of the fake ID's Gabriel had given her, for the long run, if it came to that. She had been among the chosen to assist the Principal. Spotting Lisa Braeden's name on the list she immediately agreed, even though a choice hadn't been presented to her, Amearielle wished to know if Lisa was taking care of Dean, making his limited time worth it all.

So she went home, analysed herself in the mirror.

"What's that saying, first impressions stick, something like that." Going to her wardrobe she thought of all the different ways she could present herself, then she remembered the way Gabriel always made sure he was comfortable and "to Lucy's room with everyone else." Sniggering at the memory, she rummaged through mountains of fabric until she found exactly what she was looking for.

Contrary to Amearielle's belief, Lisa felt like she already knew her. Ben had been talking about her quite a bit since that day she introduced him to his first major book series, they always spoke when he went to the library, helping him with homework or answering his questions. If Ben liked her then Lisa had no doubt she would too, after all, children can be great judges of character.

Dean on the other hand knew more about "Miss Lawrence's" appearance than anything else, Ben was going through that, awkward questions stage and the boy noticed every female within a hundred miles of himself. The fact caused a true Winchester smirk to grace Dean's face, Ben had turned out to be quite similar to him in more ways than is normal, but then, what Winchester could ever define normal wasn't a true Winchester at all. Oh, the eldest of John's boys had heard of the "coppery red, curly, uber long" hair and "sparkling puddle blue" eyes of Miss Lawrence. He was curious about the women though not in that way, not when he was with Lisa but more for the other reason Ben told him so much about the women. The way she spoke. Things like…

"So how are babies actually made, Miss?"

_"Through the copulating of a man and a woman, Ben."_

_Or_

"Is there really a god?"

_"Of course there is, he is my father and although he is not visible it doesn't mean he isn't there. Just like you can't see the air we breathe but you know it's there." _

The most memorable one to Dean however, supposedly asked by Ben after one of his friends made a strange comment about angels…

"Can angels be gay, or attracted to humans, Miss?"

_"They are indifferent to sexual orientation as they are celestial beings, and sort of. Fallen angels feel human emotions so they can, I have never known an angel to be attracted to a mortal, what an odd thought."_

Angels were a touchy subject for Dean, Castiel's "death" then his disappearing act hadn't helped him cope with Sam's death. He had nightmares of what was happening to his brother and wasn't comforted by the idea that he might not even be close to knowing what his Sammy was going through as he was having barbeques and playing family. The things Ben told him about Miss Lawrence reminded him of Cas, the blue eyes, the way she spoke, the way he always made her seem so…human.

Nodding and smiling to Lisa as she went out the door to the Meeting Dean wondered if he were to pray if Cas would come to him, the slight fear of rejection stopped him from doing anything more than turn on the sports channel and lounge back with his beer.

"Yeah, all I need now is pie." Dean laughed monotonously to himself.

"There's pecan in the fridge Dean." Shouted Ben as he sat next to the only father figure he had ever known, Dean Winchester, ex-hunter, ex-ladies' man, ex-alcoholic, father figure.

He saw the small angel statue on the windowsill in the kitchen, his mother's sweet words in his head, "Angels are watching over you," and they were.

* * *

_How can people drink this much coffee? They're worse than Gabriel with candy, or Castiel with humans… _Amearielle thought as she wished she still had her wings for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night, as traveling back and forth on coffee runs would be infinitely easier. Setting yet another stained cup of coffee before the English teacher Amearielle wailed over to the entry doors to welcome the last of the parents in. Spotting Lisa was easy as pie, what she didn't expect was to be the one spotted first.

"Are you Miss Lawrence?" asked Lisa.

"Yes, which makes you Ben Braeden's mum, Lisa right?"

"Yes, Ben told me all about you."

"Oh I know all about you too."

True enough Lisa didn't know the entirety of what Amearielle's statement actually involved, the fallen angel literally knew all about her, she had done her homework, Dean had to be safe after all.

The meeting flew by relatively fast, Lisa spoke to Amearielle and Amearielle fuelled the conversation with innocent little probes about their life, Dean, Ben, Lisa, what they did etcetera. By the end of it the two women exchanged numbers and agreed to meet up for coffee once a week on a Sunday when Dean took Ben to baseball practice. That was the first step the angel took into forgetting her true purpose wasn't to live a normal life but to save the Winchester's so they could save the world.

* * *

A month and half, six coffee chats with Lisa and one promotion later Amearielle felt positively human. She was now the schools Librarian, she spoke to the children, the parents, the staff, she felt like part of a community, something she hadn't felt since she lived in her Garrison. Thoughts of angels and family were never too far from her thoughts but they were further away than they ever had been.

It had been a hard week for the fallen angel, hauling home another cardboard box of books she looked to the dark starlit sky and let loose a slight sigh. Tackling the task of unlocking her white front door without dropping her cargo onto her feet, as she once had, with the expert skill that came only from extensive injury and practise only to be stopped by a voice.

"More books Amy?" Came a voice from her left.

"Why does it surprise you any-more Stuart?" laughed Amearielle heartily.

Stuart Greene was her next-door neighbour, he was sweet but a stereotypical man, barbecues every other weekend and Amearielle had seen more women enter and leave his house than books that entered and left her house, still he was always nice to her, like everyone else in the suburb.

"I'm having a barbecue tomorrow to celebrate the Kansas City Royals winning the league. You gonna come over?"

Stuart was born and breed in Kansas and he and his Dad were massive City Royal fans, though Amearielle preferred the Los Angeles Angels herself she had never been to a barbecue, she had however been over to Stuarts house for a few cooking lessons.

"Okay, but please don't cover everything in chilli, I don't care if your mother swears by it, my father would swear that it burned hotter than the fires of hell!" Although she said it in jest, she did mean it, Stuart loved chilli and his chilli burgers were about as safe to eat as a vat of toxic waste was to drink.

"Actually I'm not the only one cooking; it's one of Sid's mates."

"You're letting someone else near your barbecue?" Though Amearielle had never seen the barbecue in action, she knew Stuart never let a soul touch it, bar himself.

"Yeah well I tasted one of the guy's burgers and they are almost as good as my chilli burgers. See you tomorrow at five, Goodnight Amy."

"Goodnight Stuart." Amearielle chuckled as she slipped into her house.

* * *

Have a shower, brush her teeth, get dressed, before standing before her mirror, simple full length and the one thing that would never lie to her, she stared at herself. Naturally curly auburn locks that hung bellow her chest, pale heavily freckled skin, a symmetrical piercing blue gaze, analysing herself, curves where they should be Amearielle felt comfortable in this vessel, not for vanity's sake but it was quite true to her own form.

She wore the same as she had the night she met Lisa. One of her brother's black leather bomber jackets, something she had grown accustomed to wearing and never really took it off. A pair of sturdy –if slightly heeled- laced black boots, a simple pair of dark blue denim jeans that were ripped above her right knee, left thigh and below her left knee and a well-worn, elbow patched grey cashmere jumper, a present from Gabriel.

She could hear Stuart and Sid from her window, loud and raucous from behind their fence. Giving a slight laugh at how homely all those little things were, Amearielle quickly put on some mascara and flicked out eyeliner, remembering Gabriel's advice that most women wore at least some form of make-up and his sister's new eyes were her best feature. "Window's to their souls, they say. So what do we say, maybe our eyes are microscopes, putting their essence under scrutiny."

By the time the fallen angel had left her house there was quite a crowd in Stuart's garden, and all toasting to the Kansas City Royals, just as a toast was being raised…

Stuart began, "To the best team in the world, the…" but was drowned out by Amearielle's, "LOS ANGELES ANGELS!"

Most laughed while others commented on the falsity of her statement, but the loudest reaction was from the man standing over the barbecue, "Right whoever said that there burger's gonna have an accident!" even laden with laughter Amearielle still knew who that was.

"Mr. Winchester didn't Ben show you that book on manners I gave him," mock serious she continued, "and anyway, Lisa's told me about how proud you are of your burgers sooooooooo, no, I trust you with mine." Amearielle sauntered up to the man and offered her hand, Dean wiped his on his jeans before shaking her hand.

"So you're Amy. Nice to meet the celebrity in the flesh, Lisa and Ben have practically formed a cult." Dean said, she knew he was slightly suspicious of her, Amearielle took now offence, after the life had had left behind, suspicion was Dean's second nature.

"Don't worry, I never demand any sacrifices…other than the occasional burger." Dean seemed to ease after that, to him the woman in front of him, though he did think she was a little young to be a librarian, she looked to be in her early twenties, discarding her familiar eyes. Blue, ancient, he felt like she was trying to get a glimpse of his soul, which was not as rare a sight as he would have liked.

"Nah, but I'm warning you, one of my burgers and you'll never look back."

Thing was Amearielle knew she never would, looking back was hard, but going forward was even harder. It was a good night, jokes and drunken men stumbling home. Lisa, Dean, Sid, Stuart and "Amy" talked, ate and laughed their way through the night. Lisa saw a slight connection between her boyfriend and her new best friend, she knew it wasn't romantic even though it did put her on edge in the beginning, it just shocked her how much the pair got along. Dean was always friendly with their neighbours and she loved that, but it startled her how well "Amy" seemed to know Dean, how to make him laugh, what to say and even changing the subject of the conversation when Dean looked uncomfortable. On the way home she asked Dean if he had meet the girl before, he said she just reminded him of an old friend and left it there.

Amearielle and Dean always made small talk when they passed each other in the street, often about Ben or what they had been doing, work, sport –or what little Amearielle could gather- and other useless things. Soon it reached the six months anniversary of Castiel's death and Amearielle came straight from work to the bar. Copious amounts of alcohol being the only thing she wanted and maybe a friendly face. She found both with Dean Winchester.

They shared a booth at the back in silence, seven bottles of beer and five shot glasses between them and a comfortable blanket-like silence, until the eldest Winchester broke it.

"Who was it for you?" He had known from the get go, the look on "Amy's" face gave it away really, he had seen it before in the mirror when he woke up, so he let her share his booth, glad of the company of a friend who seemed to understand.

"My brother," she choked out.

Dean, taken aback, the girl beside him had lost her brother too, he felt the need to say something, hold her and tell her she would be fine and that he truly understood her pain, he wanted to have a chick flick moment because for once he had someone on the same boat as him. He didn't, not because he couldn't, but because if he let the tears fall they would drown him before the alcohol did.

"Same here." sucking the dregs from a random bottle as a bottle of whisky arrived.

"He was my twin, little twin brother, lost my older brother too, and my dad." Her words slowed at the end, drink kicking in but neither cared, drunk meant numb and numb was good.

"Yeah, dad's gone too, my fault that one, couldn't protect little Sammy either." A sob pulled free of Dean's throat and Amearielle put her hand on his shoulder.

"I din save em' eiver," Dean had no idea how but his drinking partner had finished a third of the bottle of whiskey as they spoke.

Both gave up on conversation after that, they felt safe that someone understood their pain, their silent tears, that unbearable self-loathing for not being able to save their siblings. Amearielle knew she couldn't have saved Gabriel, at least they had parted on good terms, the last words she had spoken to her brother, Castiel, had been born of wrath.

* * *

_"He's gone Castiel, I can't swear loyalty to him if he doesn't care whether you live or die!" Amearielle shrieked, charcoal wings spread in rage as she tried to make her brother see sense._

_"You blaspheme, of course he cares, but you just do not see it!" Castiel too unfurled his wings, using his height advantage to try and intimidate his sister, he knew where this was going and was desperate to stop it, to stop himself, he couldn't. _

_"HE LEFT US TO ROT!" Heaven gave a slight tremble such fury was not meant for the place of paradise. _

_Castiel felt betrayed. He had unyielding faith in their father, he felt hopeless, pained that his sister couldn't see. His next words were not meant to cut as much as they had, he would never have said them if he had been in control, but ever since their father had left all the angels were starting to gain snippets of emotions and Castiel couldn't rein his in yet, "You are tainted Amearielle." He whispered._

_Amearielle looked in shock at her brother, _tainted, as Lucifer had been? _Does he wish me gone, banished._

_"You do not belong here, not anymore, you are tainted." Castiel said aloud, not registering the whole of what he was saying, the accusation he was making, or who was listening. _

_"I agree." Raphael boomed, grabbing Amearielle, "You will be cast from here Amearielle, you will fall." _

_Everything happened too fast for the twins, Castiel barely saw anything, while Amearielle saw everything. Raphael savagely wrenched Amearielle's grace from her body, scattering her wing feathers all ways, "I hate you." She screeched in defeated agony, not at Raphael, but to Castiel for betraying her this way, boring her eyes into his she glared before the archangel threw her from heaven like discarded trash._

* * *

**Reviews are my only happiness and one of the reasons I write, I adore them and they keep me going if I know my story is loved.**

**Love J x**


	5. Bonding and Baseball

**Yes I know I'm late so no excuses, I was busy and this wasn't at the top of my things to do so today I'm giving you two chapters as an apology. My beta is still incognito so all mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Supernatural or make any money from this fic, just tyring to please the people. **

**Enjoy and Thanks for sticking with me you amazing people :)**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Bonding and Baseball

Neither Amearielle nor Dean ever brought up that night in the pub, there wasn't any real need. But there was no denying it had brought them closer, in fact Dean became the closest thing Amearielle had to family. Instead of waiting for Stuart to through another barbeque or a mutual friend to invite them both for a drink, they started to arrange their own reasons to be in each other's company. Dean would invite "Amy" over to watch the baseball whenever the Los Angeles Angels played because he knew she wouldn't say no and it always made him laugh how into the games she got, shouting at the TV, huffing and pouting when they lost to which Dean would proceed to taunt her. She returned the favour when the Kansas City Royals played, though the main lesson learned was that the two could not be in the same house when the Angels played the Royals, Stuart called it the "Sporting Apocalypse", neither Dean nor Amearielle spoke once after that, lost in their own memories.

* * *

Roughly three months after their bar breakdown, Dean kissed Lisa on the cheek before heading down the road, six-pack in hand. A gentle breeze blowing as the sun came down from its peak in the sky, Amy had conned him into teaching her a few tricks in the kitchen when he was less than sober, Dean didn't really mind though. He'd never had an actual friend just for the sake of having a friend, not for someone to call on when the monsters were too much or for survival reasons, just a girl he had no romantic feelings towards who he watched sports with and shared a six-pack. Done all the things friends were supposed to do, minus the blood and guts and gore oh my.

The door opened before Dean had even finished knocking to reveal an extremely disgruntled Amy. A frown plastered in her features, oily smears on her face and hands along with what appeared to be, in Dean's opinion, spaghetti in her hair.

"Dean, help me. I suck at this cooking thing." She sounded so defeated it was funny.

Holding up the six-pack in apology earned him a forgiving smile before he followed her into her kitchen. Dean took a seat at the small circular table to survey the scene behind Amy who was putting the beer in the fridge after handing him one and sitting across from him with her own. It was sort of hilarious in a twisted way, there was mysterious puddles of chuck knows what on the counters and questionable substances on a few of the cupboard doors while the only clean area was strangely enough, the sink and hob.

"Amy what the hell were you trying to do?" In his defence, he did try not to laugh at her little whine, a tell Dean knew was the signal before a rant followed.

"I fail to see what on God's earth is so amusing to you. Sadist. I was TRYING to make spaghetti for lunch." Amy caught sight of the little piece of pasta in her hair, took it out and glared at it, to the casual passer-by she would look insane, to Dean she just looked hilarious. He was convinced she was willing the offending carbohydrate to burst into flames, eventually she gave up and threw it into the sink.

"Maybe we should leave cooking for another day, wanna catch the repeat for last night's game? S'on in half and hour." Dean smiled at the look of relief on the redhead's face, yeah she wanted out the kitchen, sooner the better.

"I would say you read my mind, but you're not capable of that. Who was playing again?" Hearing a mumble of Texas Rangers and Toronto Blue Jays as Dean sipped his beer, Amy walked over to the sink to wash her hands but thought better of it, "Hey Dean, I'm gonna head to the bathroom and take a quick shower, wanna whip up some sandwiches or something?" She was out in the hall before Dean took another breath.

"Kay." He shouted up.

_Awesome_. He thought as he scanned the fridge for something to make, Amy was terrible having a full fridge but nothing to eat, nothing went together, for example: on the top shelf there was Dr Pepper, a full jar of pickles, a tub of raspberry jelly, cherry tomatoes and a carton of eggs, and it got worse from there on out.

Eventually Dean decided on omelettes, he rustled up the tomatoes and eggs for the top shelf, a small bit of what he assumed was some sort of cheese from a compartment on the door and some assorted mushrooms from the bottom drawer. Not his typical style but he remembered a certain someone telling him that organic was good before he shut down that thought process immediately.

* * *

An hour later saw them both shouting at the television as if the louder they were the more runs their team would get. Usually if neither of their teams were playing the two would flip a coin to see who they would back. Amy had the Blue Jays and Dean the Rangers,

"Come on, faster, run faster, Damn it! Son of a…"

Amy laughing her hind off drowned out Dean's bitter yells of abuse, the Blue Jays were leading by miles and Dean got even more frustrated when he realised that he'd finished the last of his three beers already. Scoffing as Amy smirked at him her full beer in hand, he turned his attention back to the game.

Feeling something cold press into his left hand he turned to see a sweet smile on his friend's face as she gave him her beer, he felt a surge of warmth swell in his gut. He didn't have to try with Amy, didn't need to pretend, she knew everything about him, knew him like no one else, she saw past the walls and fake smirks to let him be himself. The only thing was that he couldn't tell her what his previous "job" had been, she never asked either. It barely mattered that she would never know the whole truth, know him in his entirety, only one person could ever have claimed to know him like that, he didn't mind though, she was here, she was safe, she was a part of his new life. The life his baby brother had asked him to live, just for him.

_If the rest of my life goes like this, maybe it won't be too bad._

"Is that yours or mine?" His redhead friend asked, never taking her eyes from the television despite a phone's incessant ringing.

Dean listened to the next couple of rings and knew it wasn't his, "Yours."

Sighing Amy had lifted herself from the comfy leather couch leaving a dent where she had been to bring her cell from the back jean pocket to her ear. Dean never usually listened to phone conversations but sometimes that habit from when he was monitoring Sam clicked and he would catch himself eavesdropping. That would have been one of those times had Amy's face not paled –a previously thought to be impossible feat- before she fled the room to go upstairs.

* * *

It was some time before Amy came back down, well into the third quarter and she looked a wreck. Red puffy eyes a soggy top lip drenched cheeks, it appeared to Dean that Amy was so emotionally broken that she couldn't care less if she looked like she'd been hit by a depression atom bomb. The instant the girl hit the couch Dean gathered her in his arms and she clung to him, silent. He knew that feeling, when emotions ran through you so hard that they left nothing in their wake, a hollow empty feeling at the base of your stomach. After a few minutes like that, the baseball long forgotten, nothing but white noise in the background Dean murmured a quiet question into her red tresses. "What happened?" Quiet enough to be either ignored or acknowledged as he turned them to face each other.

"My brother's alive." Just as Dean got engulfed by conflicting emotions of happiness for his friend the twinge of jealousy he felt quickly covered by shame, he saw tears fall, flowing down moist cheeks and sobs wrack Amy's body.

"That's amazing." The doubt in her face made him reconsider, after all their brothers were touchy subjects, "Isn't it?"

"It isn't when he has orders to drag you home."

* * *

**You like? Please leave a review I adore hearing from you all and a little plea if you favourited/followed this story maybe you could say why. Thanks ;)**

**Love J x**


	6. Family Business

**This is a short chapter but I felt it should be on it's own since next chapter will be the last one before we go canon into season 6...**

**Enjoy readers I love each and every one of you...especially you! {but that's strictly between us}. And yes my beta is still MIA.**

**Disclaimer: same as last chapter and will continue to be the same until I find a decent crossroads.**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Family Business

_"It isn't when he has orders to drag you home."_ Amy cried as she pulled a wad of tissues from her back pocket, Dean doesn't even give a thought, he was too preoccupied with the thoughts of losing his closest friend in Battle Creek. He swallows his troubles and acts like the friend she's always been to him, a great one.

At least that had been the plan, what actually escaped his mouth was, "Why?" _Damn it!_

"Family business," Amy breathed out, sounding exhausted yet unblinking in her reply.

The words were ironic to Dean, how many times he had said those words, those exact words to describe his life, his duty, his…everything.

"Where's home?" Another previously sectioned off subject, there lay the ex-hunter's unasked question.

"Too far for visits," Two answers in one.

Then came Dean's million dollar question, "You gunna go?"

Amy gave him this incredulous look, a look he could read as if it were his own, he knew what she was saying without uttering a word.

{It's my brother, he wants me home, what do you think?}

But she gave a small nod anyway, just to make sure, "I stayed here longer than I planned anyway."

Silence consumed them and not even the Rangers winning could put a smile on Dean's face, they settled back on the couch for an uncounted amount of time before Dean went home to Lisa to break the news.

* * *

Amy arrived at Dean's doorstep while Lisa and Ben were at the supermarket. She was speaking before Dean had the door fully opened.

"I quit work and have handed in my keys to the house I won't be needing the money from the sale so I put it in your name, college fund for Ben? I don't know. Anyway I've auctioned of the content of the house put my clothes in the charity store except what I'm wearing." Trailing of as she looked down at her black leather jacket, doc martins Dean had given her for her birthday, a green vest top and a pair of ripped jeans Sid told her she suited, her auburn locks in a pleat down her back like it was whenever she was doing anything strenuous.

Continuing she sobbed her emotions catching up with her for what she knew would be the last time, "I hate goodbyes, but for you I'll make an exception." Amy threw her arms around Dean's shoulders grief hurting them both as the pair embraced each other for the last time. "Thank you." It was whispered like a secret into Dean's ear, soft and delicate he almost believed he'd imagined it. He hated goodbyes, and in his opinion had said far too many of them, and there he was again, losing someone else.

"I'll be calling you all the time and, I'll see you when I see you," Amy laughed at Dean, smiling for what felt like the first time in an age.

"Yeah, s'ppose you will. Oh and Dean, do me one small favour." Both straightened up and Amy turned to begin walking away.

"What? If this is you asking me for my burger recipe…" The pair smiled fondly at the thought of how they first met, the retreating redhead emitting a small laugh but ultimately deciding to carry on with her statement.

"Take that gorgeous Impala you've been hiding from everyone and take the poor baby for a drive," shouted Amy over her shoulder from around the corner.

Dean shook his head in shock, how did Amy know about Baby? Just as he was shutting the door, holding back a handful of tears he could've sworn he heard a familiar sound he would've questioned more if he wasn't so emotionally drained, the rustled of wings.

* * *

**Drop a review, please if you liked even if you didn't like it tell me what I should change your opinions matter to me.**

**Love J x**


	7. Breaking Reunion

**I'm so sorry for my crap timing and how long this took, I have no excuses except I have just gone back to school, and it's no excuse. I hope you enjoy it, you deserve a great chapter. Please review, it motivates me to write quicker.**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Breaking Reunion

For two angels claiming to have so much they wanted to say to each other it was devastatingly silent in the abandoned warehouse Castiel had chosen for their little reunion. Empty, vandalised crates of every shape and colour of industry lay forgotten in what resembled order, however in-between two dark blue containers stood both Castiel and Amearielle, silent as a grave.

Amearielle had always believed that if she saw Castiel again she would either confront him or ask for forgiveness, the latter being more likely. On the flip side, Castiel had always believed he would either haul her into an embrace or beg for forgiveness, the latter once again being more likely. Neither however, actually prepared for their reunion, and as such they didn't know what to say. So not a word was spoken. Then for the longest time, if they were measuring time on an awkwardness scale, considering how angels were "incapable" of actually feeling awkward, it would be somewhere between calling out the wrong name in bed and mentioning Stanford to the Winchesters…Winchester. Both angels were currently entertaining the same idea, _this all seemed much easier over the phone._

* * *

******"Is that yours or mine?" His redhead friend asked, never taking her eyes from the television despite a phone's incessant ringing. **

**Dean listened to the next couple of rings and knew it wasn't his, "Yours." **

**Sighing Amy had lifted herself from the comfy leather couch leaving a dent where she had been to bring her cell from the back jean pocket to her ear.**

_ "I do not know how to work this…do I just speak into it and she will answer back…hello?!...hello?! I am not doing this right." A gruff voice echoed through Amearielle's receiver. _

_She felt the blood drain from her face, felt her knees quake, felt her gut churn. Castiel? It was the only word she could think of, though she had never seen his vessel she just knew. That was how he spoke, and she was sure that if it had been under different circumstances she would have laughed at his severe lack of know how concerning mortal devices. Amearielle didn't laugh…she listened._

_"Hello, this is Castiel speaking, Angel of the Lord and the yellow book told me this was the number of my sister." All was silent, it was as if Castiel was waiting for someone to tell him that indeed it was his sister on the other end of the line however the only voice who could tell him so, was frozen. "Amearielle? Can you hear me?" _

_"Yes." It was whispered like a secret between two children trying to hide from the monster in the closet. _

_For a moment Amearielle thought her brother hadn't heard her, "Are you safe?" But he always did hear her when she needed him to. _

_The fact that his first questioned revolved around her safety made her heart soar. She told him yes she was safe and that she was currently with Dean Winchester, the conversation was awkward and polite with the odd strangled chuckle thrown in until;_

_"How are you still alive? Lucifer…he…he…well. He blew you up!" In hindsight, the redhead would admit to being insensitive, but in the heat of the moment, she just couldn't help herself. _

_"I'm an Angel of the Lord Amearielle, as you once were. I was fine." The trailing off in the volume alerted the fallen angel to the realisation of her brother, she found a little comfort in a whirlwind of pain in the fact that at the very least he realised he'd said the wrong thing._

_"You have no idea how I feel right now." _

_He didn't, Castiel hadn't an inkling of an idea, he'd never gone through the grieving process of losing his other half, or had them show up like an awful April fool's day joke, the anger she felt at being cast out, the pain she felt at being abandoned, the soul shattering loss that still lingered from Gabriel's death. Very few people had an idea of how Amearielle felt, Dean Winchester was one of those few. _

_Castiel wanted to apologise, he just didn't know the words to express himself. So instead he resorted back to basic instincts, following orders. _

_The monotone voice filling Amearielle's ear, "You are to return home." _

_ "The reason for that being?" _

_"Raphael demands it." It sounded almost painful for her brother to say._

_"How ironic, it was Raphael who cast me out in the first place." Anger slowly overcame her._

_"It's chaos in heaven."_

_ "I'm tainted, fallen, it really isn't my problem." She meant what she said, it was probably just some stupid one angel power trip, a few arguments and an annoyed archangel that wanted another little soldier to hold his corner._

_ "It isn't what you think." Castiel didn't sound smug, he sounded slightly sad that he doubted him, was saying no to helping him. It was a foreign concept though he knew he didn't deserve his sister's loyalty, he gave her none._

_"Then what is it Castiel?" Her tone was snippy but she was trying to reign it in, he was her brother after all._

_"There is a lot of tension here. Raphael and I are having huge disagreements, heaven is split, those who are with me and those who are against me. Raphael wishes to form a sort of peace treaty, one of his conditions is that you be present. I believe he feels you are a threat and wants to see your position on the matter, whose side you would take. If this goes wrong, it will be a Civil War between all angels." Castiel's voice was tinged with pleading, the voice he only used when asking for something he didn't think he could have, like his angel blade from Gabriel._

_Hearing those words, the doubt that her brother thought he would take Raphael's side over his, anyone's side over his, hurt. But more than the hurt was the fear, a war in her home, for that's what it was, made the redhead fall back into her old mind frame with a practiced ease, though more of a struggle than normal it happened quickly enough. She needed to be strong, prepare herself for going home because if Castiel was asking for her help, for her to stand with him she would never say no, couldn't say no, not for anything or anyone. Not even Dean, the only aspect she would truly miss._

_"Bring me home, but know this Castiel. I stand only with my other half, I will always side with you."_

* * *

Thinking of the conversation, they had over the phone caused both angels to realise something that they hadn't really thought about. Their sibling was there, right in front of them, not dead or lost but standing before the other with the intention of standing together. Due to the fact they were only one half of a whole, they could feel the tinges of emotions as full angels, and Amearielle still being human let her feel the whole effect of the dam breaking.

Castiel bowed his head slightly before whispering, "I'm sorry for betraying you. I never…" he was cut off when his sister threw her arms around his stiff body, humming little reassurances, telling him he was forgiven that she was just hurt and her words were nothing more than that, words that held no true meaning to her, lies.

"I will never hate you Castiel, you hurt me and I was mad, but I will always stand with you, especially against that dick with wings Raphael." Humour laced her words, tightly wrapping her hands around her brother's neck and kissing the side of his left stubble rough cheek. The angel wrapped his hands around her sister's shoulders, letting himself embrace everything that he believed to have been taken from him, even the truly human act of the cheek kissing.

"I have something for you." Extracting themselves from one another as Castiel reached into a pocket and brought out a vial-like pendant that glowed like a beacon. Amearielle's grace.

It was placed wordlessly in her hand, pressed into her palm, it sang a song of bliss straight into the fallen angel's blood. Turning her hand till the pendant dropped to the floor, shattering with a beautiful ting. Light pulsed and flowed to every crevice and crack of the warehouse but the brightest spot was not from the miracle at hand but from the smiles of angels reunited.

* * *

**I love reviews like Dean loves Cas. **

**Love J x**


End file.
